Trapped
by AGmegan101
Summary: This is my first Teen Titans facfic. Please tell me what you think, plus any ideas or anything like that. Basically, the Teen Titans get trapped somewhere (I won't tell you where- you have to read to find out). They find out about Beastboy's past. BBRae and RobStar pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Beastboy woke slowly, his head told him to go back to sleep, but he was just too hot. He blinked his eyes once, not sure he was really seeing this. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he wasn't in the Titans Tower or anywhere in Jump City. As far as he could see the land was covered with layers of sand. He was aware he was not alone because he could smell and hear his team mates behind him. He went to wake up Robin when his face whitened. A patch of small, green flowers stopped him from reaching Robin. He kneeled down beside them and straightened their petals delicately. He stared at them for what seemed like hours, until he felt the wind pick up fiercely. He turned to face the wind and his face paled even more.

"Come on! Think of something big!" He yelled to himself. And he grew big, bigger than he had ever been before.

Starfire woke up very uncomfortable. She heard something very faint and strained her ears. It sounded like growling. She moved her hand beside her to pick herself up, but stopped when she felt something slightly warm and scaly. She quickly drew her hand back and screamed.

"Starfire? Where are we?" Robin pulled himself up.

"That's what I would like to know!" Cyborg said, his flashlight popping out of his shoulder. The light showed a dark green, scaly dragon.

"A dragon?" Raven asked in her monotone.

The dragon had been watching them. It rumbled, as if trying to tell them something. Robin turned to the dragon, his eyes widened.

"Cyborg, what do your scanners say?" Robin asked.

Cyborg groaned and nearly yelled in frustration, "My scanners are jammed!"

"This is the scary. Correct?" Starfire whimpered to Raven.

"Yes." Raven spoke slowly, as if in thought. "Starfire can you lift its wing off of us?"

Starfire flew up and pushed against the dragon's wing. The dragon let out a small growl and turned its head to Starfire.

"I cannot! I am not able to free us!" Starfire nearly cried.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

None of them noticed the sound of the wind outside or the dragon's scared expression. Cyborg's arm turned into a cannon and he shot a blue beam towards the dragon's face. The dragon's eyes closed seconds before it was hit with the beam. The dragon didn't attack, but whimpered painfully. Starfire was right behind Cyborg, sending starbolt after starbolt. The dragon whimpered loudly.

Robin was about to attack when Raven yelled, "Stop!"

All the Titans glanced at her, but kept an eye on the dragon. The dragon opened its eyes and looked at Raven.

"This might seem a bit farfetched, but," she turned to Cyborg, "what color is the dragon?"

Cyborg looked confused for a moment but then said, "Green of course, why?"

Raven didn't answer, but turned to Starfire. "Has the dragon hurt any of us, even though we have hurt him?"

Starfire considered her question, before responding slowly, "No. I believe it has not."

Raven shook her head, "Not it, but he." Then she turned to Robin and smirked, "Is it just me or is Beastboy missing?"

Robin's eyes widened as he looked around his team mates. He turned to the dragon, who seemed to be smiling widely.

"Beastboy?" Robin asked.

The dragon nodded his head and the strange smile (if it could be called that) widened.

"I am so, very sorry friend Beastboy! When we get home I will make you the pudding of sorrow!" Starfire said.

Beastboy turned to her and his eyes widened as he imagined the Tameranean cooking. He quickly shook his scaly head.

"Since when have you been able to change into a dragon?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy grinned and rumbled something none of them could understand.

"Why won't you let us out?" Robin asked, quite angrily.

Beastboy's eyes blurred over as he slowly pulled his head out of the crevice between his wing and shoulder. The Titans' eyes widened as the heard the wind howl even louder and saw a huge cloud of sand and dirt rush by the opening without ceasing. Beastboy snaked his head back into the small cave he had made with his body curled around the area where the Titans were standing. They looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you know where we are?" Raven asked keeping her frightened voice low.

Beastboy hesitated, and then nodded his head.

"Where are we then?" Robin demanded. This day was all too weird, even for him.

Beastboy slithered his head and neck in even more and he touched a group of green flowers gently with his snout and closed his eyes. He opened them again and opened his muzzle, revealing large, sharp teeth. A small jet of flames cascaded from his throat and lit the flowers on fire.

Cyborg yelled, "What did you do that for BB?"

Beastboy closed his mouth and shook his head, pointing with the tip of his snout, at the flowers. The fire had gone out and the flowers were fine, if not greener.

"I do not understand. Are all of Earth's flowers like this?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy shook his head, and put his head beside the flowers, starring at them expectantly. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg stared at him.

"BooYah! I got it." Cyborg exclaimed, running to the flowers. He put his hand down to pick one, when, Beastboy growled loudly at him.

"What BB? They're just flowers." Cyborg said confused.

Beastboy lifted his head off the sand and shook his head. The dragon's face contorted into a look of exasperation. But, as quickly as it came, it was replaced with a look of glee. Beastboy rumbled something and his wings and body shook violently. The dragon quickly turned into Beastboy, who was showing a toothy smile. They were surrounded by a mountain of sand that circled around them. It was about 20 feet high.

Beastboy walked to the flowers, and, straightening them, said, "We are in Africa."

"Africa?" Cyborg groaned, his flashlight retreating back into his shoulder.

"Where at in Africa?" Robin said, exasperatingly.

Beastboy straightened and winced, knowing that the others would not take it well. "The Sahara Desert."

Cyborg, Raven, and Robin groaned.

Starfire looked around in confusion. "What is the Desert of Sahara?"

"You know what a desert is, right Star?" Beastboy said.

"It is a great expanse of sand, is it not?" She said.

"That's right. But, the Sahara Desert is also known as The Great Desert. It's the largest desert that's not made out of snow. It's almost as large as the United States. It goes from the Red Sea to the Atlantic Ocean." Beastboy stopped, noting her confusion at the masses of water that he had just mentioned.

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven stared at him, not knowing he actually knew things that were not relevant to food and video games.

Beastboy continued, " Have you seen Africa on a map?"

Starfire nodded, " It is the same shape as a granjig."

Beastboy ignored what Starfire had said about the 'granjig' and finished his thought, "Imagine barely more than a third of that as just a desert. That, is the Sahara Desert." He finished.

Starfire's eyes widened as she realized the huge desert they were trapped in.

"Where did you learn about that?" Raven asked, curiosity edged into her monotone.

Beastboy smiled sheepishly and gave a nervous laugh. "I, uh, used to live in Africa," He mumbled.

"What? How come you didn't tell us before?" Cyborg said, upset he didn't know all of his best friend's secrets.

Beastboy leaned back down to the flowers and rubbed the velvet petal gently before responding, "No one asked me."

"Well, now I'm askin' you. What else do we not know about you?" Cyborg demanded.

"Yes, I too would like to know of when you were a blumgorf." Starfire said.

Beastboy sat down on the sand and sighed deeply. He looked sincerely troubled, more than anyone had ever seen him before. He looked at the sand, without really looking, and twiddled his thumbs. "I don't think now is the best time to tell you guys."

"What's the matter BB?" Asked Cyborg, concern emanating through his voice. He walked towards Beastboy, (making sure not to touch the flowers) and kneeled beside him. He put his hand on Beastboy's shoulder, though Beastboy just shook him away.

"I guess you do have the right to know." Beastboy finally said, "But, I am not going to repeat anything or stop for questions."

The others agreed and sat beside Beastboy, making a ring around the patch of green flowers. None of them saw Beastboy's quick smirk.

"Let's get this over with." Beastboy sighed and started his story.

**Beastboy's P.O.V. -**

The others sat beside me. I noticed they were all were very careful not to tough the flowers. He smirked quickly and thought to himself (probably thought I was going to turn into the dragon again and set them on fire). He was really, really not looking forward to this, but the others had the right to know what they were harboring.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed, then continued, " When I was born I was nothing unique, just an average human baby. I didn't get my powers or turn green until I was six years old."

The others looked at him curiously but said nothing. They were very intrigued with his story, even though he had barely started it.

"I used to have tan skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. I had looked just like a miniature version of my dad. The reason why I don't look like that anymore is because my parents were scientists or zoologists. They studied animals and the how the animals lived. I always followed them every step of the way, and, even though I was six, I fully planned on becoming a zoologist."

I heard a snicker from Cyborg. I glared at him and said, "I know many things, somethings you all don't know. I've said it before, I have a brain."

"You also said you don't use it much." Raven added.

"I don't use it much verbally, I use it over and over in my head and when I read and do other things in my room by myself!" I snapped.

"You read?" Robin asked.

I glared at them, anger rising in my throat. "I knew this was a bad idea! None of you guys understand!" I yelled at them. I walked away from them and sat at as far away as I could from them. "No one understands" I whispered to myself.

Starfire landed lightly beside me, "Friend Beastboy, please do not be the angry with us! They did not mean to say such unkind things to you." She said, her hand on my shoulder.

I pushed her hand off, "If that were true, they would apologize themselves!" I snapped.

"We really are sorry." I heard Cyborg say.

"We didn't know it would hurt your feelings." Robin said.

Raven hesitated then spoke slowly in her monotone, "If you want us to understand, which I think you do, you have to help us. We aren't you Beastboy. We barely know anything about you."

I turned around, they were standing there, looking at me with concern. "Fine." I growled.

They looked relived and sat down on the sand again.

"So, anyway, I planned on being a scientist like them in Zoology. I tagged along with them wherever they went. They had heard about about a rare, almost extinct, species of monkey. The monkey was green and supposedly unlike any other. So naturally, they were curious and left the next day with me."

Beastboy felt himself pale as the emotions from that day rushed back to him, sadness and pain were the greatest, along with nervousness.

"That day started like normal, I followed them through the jungle in search of this monkey. At one point, I got separated from them and lost the path. I did, however, find the monkey, or rather, it found me. It had charged at me and seemed to tilt to the left. I ran as fast as my six-year old legs could carry me. I ignored the pain when the branches hit my face or when the thorns scraped against my legs and arms. But, a six-year old cannot out run a monkey, even if that monkey was mad and almost dead."

I stopped, not wanting to continue. I tried not to live in the past, it was too painful. I looked up slightly to see their faces staring at me with concern and curiosity.

I continued much against my will, "It bit my leg and injected me with a deadly disease called Sakuita. The monkey died right after biting me. I remember pain racking through my body, the pain was endless it came in wave after wave. I apparently passed out from the pain, because the next moment I was able to register, I was in a hospital, wires and tubes poked out of my body, and I remember air being forced into my lungs. As soon as I had woken up, my parents rushed me into the middle of the Sahara Desert."

"Why?!" Cyborg interrupted, he was fully intrigued by my story.

I stood up and walked to the small patch of flowers, they followed me, apparently, they too, wanted to know why my parents dragged me into one of the greatest deserts when I was near death. I stopped when I reached the flowers and placed my hand beside them.

"Because of these flowers, Embraleas Saharlie." I finally answered his question.

I looked at their faces to see if they would notice how my skin was exactly the same color as the outward ring of the circle. My hair was the color of the inside ring. Their eyes widened more than I thought humanly possible, but then again, most of them aren't pure humans or humans at all.

"That's why you growled at me..." Cyborg said as it clicked.

"Yep, these flowers saved my life, along with giving me my powers."

"If I might ask, what does Embraleas Saharlie mean?" Starfire asked.

"It's latin for Emerald Sahara. This flower only grows in the Sahara Desert." I snapped my fingers! It all made sense!

"I get it!" I yelled.

Starfire was startled, to say the least, "What do you have?"

I looked into the sky, the sun was shining brightly. "Nevermind. I'll tell you when the stars are out."

**Third Person P.O.V.-**

Beastboy looked into the sky, the sun was shining brightly. "Nevermind. I'll tell you when the stars are out."

Beastboy finished, "That's really all you need to know about me for now."

"How do you know latin?" Raven asked dumfounded that Beastboy knew anything other than English.

Beastboy looked at her sheepishly, "I can also speak Spanish, Swahili, French, and a little Dutch."

"Whoa, wait! How come you can speak lots of different languages?" Cyborg asked.

"Like I said, my parents were scientists. Where they went, I went." Beastboy explained.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Robin asked.

"No one asked me." Beastboy said.

"Maybe you should continue with the telling of your past." Starfire butted in.

Beastboy messed with his hands, then remebered what Raven said earlier. "I will later." He could feel the sweat trickle down his back and felt his hair plastered to his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hey guys! AGMegan101 here! Sorry about the funks endings and thanks for all the kind comments and follows! Well, anyway, without further ado.../**

"Hey, Robin do you have any water?"

"I wish I did!" Robin growled.

"What about you Cy?" Beastboy asked.

"If I did, I would be drinkin' it!" Cyborg said.

"Hmmm." Beastboy murmured, and then exclaimed, "Move out of the way everyone!"

They looked at him curiously but did what he said. Starfire flew up with Raven and Cyborg and Robin ran to the edge of the sand pit they were in, leaving Beastboy in the middle. Beastboy put on a grimace and looked straight ahead. His body very slowly contorted into a dragon; his skin turned scaly and his body grew, shooting upwards. A long tail with four spikes grew and large, thin wings sprouted out of his back. His arms and legs grew thicker and his front to legs landed on the ground; while that happened his neck grew long and skinny and his head narrowed and his nose pulled into a snout. His eyes spread apart and his pupils narrowed like a snake, finally, his transformation was finished. Beastboy shook his head roughly, clearing it.

For some reason changing into a dragon was the only animal that was painful and difficult for Beastboy. He turned his head towards the others, he could see them starring at him. They looked surprised by how slowly he had transformed. He dug into the ground with his claws. His large claws dug deeper and deeper until he was in the hole himself. The ground was starting to become moist. He couldn't dig deep enough so he stopped and changed into a sparrow. He flew out of the hole. He landed on the edge of the hole and changed back into his humanoid form. He was sweating even more.

"Sorry, dudes. I can't dig any deeper. I just won't fit very well. We'll have to go somewhere else to get water." Beastboy said.

"Why could you not easily change into the dragon friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"I think it's because I always have to work harder to change into the biggest things." Beastboy explained.

"That was awesome! I have never seen you transform so slowly BB!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Glad to see someone thought going slowly was cool." Beastboy said.

"It _was_ quite interesting." Starfire said.

"Beastboy, where did you live in Africa before?" Robin asked.

"I lived in different places, one of them was, the Sahara Desert, but that was only for a month." Beastboy answered.

"Do you know anywhere we can go to get water and food?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll tell you later when it's night." Beastboy said.

"Why must you wait until night?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy looked sheepish for a minute before responding, "It's so I can see the stars. If I read them right, then it would almost be like reading a map."

"You know how to read the stars?!" Raven demanded. She was learning them right now and it was difficult. How was he able to do something that she couldn't?

"Yeah." Beastboy said avoiding their eyes.

"When did you learn how to do that?" asked Robin.

"I learned when I was seven." Beastboy said.

Cyborg looked at his arm, "It's five o'clock. We have about two hours and fifteen minutes until the stars cone out."

"Give me a second dudes." Beastboy said before morphing into a falcon and flying upward. He could actually see a better version of where they were. It was mostly sand with a rock formation he was almost sure he recognized. Then it hit him. He flew back down and landed on the sand. Quickly, he changed back to normal and said, "Follow me!"

He shifted into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg. Raven engulfed Robin in blackness and followed after Beastboy and Starfire. They landed lightly and Beastboy changed back into his regular form.

"Why did you bring us here?" Raven asked. She could see nothing special about the huge boulder in front of them.

"Because the person who sent us into this death trap knows more about me than he should." Beastboy stated firmly.

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin looked at each other hesitantly. This was not the answer they were expecting. Beastboy didn't notice their glances and continued walking towards the formation. He jumped on top it then disappeared.

The others ran (of flew, in Raven and Starfire's case) to the top of the large rock. A second before they got there Beastboy's head popped out of a hole.

"I found some water and food!" Beastboy said before disappearing again.

Starfire went down into the hole right after Beastboy disappeared. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven heard a small thud along with, "Ow! You could have waited for me to finish climbing down the ladder you know!"

"Look out below!" Cyborg yelled before jumping down, ignoring the ladder. Robin and Raven heard a large thud and, "Whoa, nice BB!"

Robin went down slowly on the ladder and Raven teleported herself into the rock. It surprised her. The boulder was hollow. Along one of the sides of the boulder was a small sink and oven. Another side was full of shelves stocked with imperishable foods. In the middle was a dusty brown carpet. Beastboy was at the shelves moving some items until he found some cups.

"Here you go." Beastboy said handing them each a cup before turning on the faucet. "You might want to let it run for a while. It hasn't been used for," He stopped and thought, "eight years."

"How'd you know about this place BB?" Cyborg asked looking through the pantry.

Beastboy looked nervous and answered quietly, "This was my home for a month."

"Where did you sleep?" Robin asked.

Beastboy lifted up the carpet, filling the room with dust. Where the carpet had been was a trap door. "In there." He said pointing.

"HA! I don't know how you're going to survive! The only veggies are carrots and potatoes." Cyborg laughed.

Beastboy let go of the carpet and it fell with a heavy thud away from the door. "I'll survive." He smiled and opened the trap door and disappeared.

**Beastboy's P.O.V.-**

I closed the door behind me and went down the ladder. Even though there was no light, I could see fine. I walked between the three beds carefully. I opened a door that led into a small green house. In perfect lines I saw carrots, corn stalks, green beans, and peas. My dad had made a small robot that would care for the plants, and after all these years it was still working.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Hi! AGmegan101 here again! I decided to update twice in one day thanks to all the kind comments! I want to put a shout out to Shadico. Your comment was sooo sweet! So without further ado.../**

Third Person P.O.V.-

Beastboy popped his head back up into the main room of the boulder they were in; half of a stick of celery was clamped in his mouth.

"Where the heck did ja get that at?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy climbed out of the trap door and closed it. "The green house." He took it out of his mouth and smiled.

Robin looked at him, "Isn't that impossible? I mean that a green house still has fruits and vegetables in it after eight years?"

"Probably, unless of course a, let's say, a robot was tending to them." Beastboy said and sat on the carpet. He looked at Cyborg who was cooking something on the stove. "What are you making?"

"Sausage." Cyborg grinned. "Apparently your parents weren't vegetarians either."

"I used to eat that disgusting stuff with them." Beastboy grimaced.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"Yeah Rae?" He responded.

"Don't call Rae. My name is RaVEN. Anyway, you said the person that sent us here knows more about than he should,-"

"Yeah. I don't know how he found out this much about me. Why are you asking?"

She hesitated for a second before saying, "That means that they know more about you than we do. And that person might use that to their advantage." She finished.

"You have a point Raven." Robin said.

"Will you recommence with the telling of your history?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy looked nervous, "I. um."

Cyborg wasn't paying attention to the others conversation when his arm started beeping and glowing.

"Yo BB! Stars should be out!" Cyborg turned to Beastboy.

Beastboy looked relieved. "Be right back!" He climbed out of the ladder and went outside.

Inside the boulder Raven and Robin exchanged concerned glances.

"He does not like his past." Starfire stated bluntly.

"What are ya guys talkin' about?" Cyborg asked.

"Friend Beastboy is scarred to tell us of his past." Starfire explained.

Cyborg put on a mischievous grin. "Ya know what that means right? Time to do some background checks!"

"I do not think friend Beastboy would like us to do the checking of background." Starfire said.

"I agree with Cyborg. I want to know what Beastboy's not telling us. What do you think Raven?" Robin said.

"I think that we do have the right to know, but I also think that Beastboy should be the one to tell us." Raven said.

"You do too much thinking." Cyborg said.

"Star?" Robin asked.

"I will help you with the checking of background." Starfire said.

"I'll look in the bedroom!" Cyborg said before going through the trap door.

"Where shall we look friend Robin?"

"When I was going down the ladder I think I saw a hidden cupboard behind it." Robin said.

"I shall look for the cupboard." Starfire said, flying to the ladder.

"I don't think this is a good idea. You remember how he reacted earlier today. He doesn't seem in the best mood for you guys to do a background check." Raven said.

"Raven, do you even hear yourself? This is Beastboy we're talking about! Since when does he hold a grudge?" Robin said.

Raven looked at him and shook her head, "I'm not so sure."

Robin was about to say something when Cyborg yelled, "Found something!"

"Wondrous!" Starfire exclaimed flying through the trap door.

Raven and Robin followed. Even though Raven was against them doing this she was still curious. She looked around the dark room. The only light was coming from Cyborg's flashlight. The room was small. Along the walls were two bunk beds. In the far end of the room was a door. Cyborg was sitting in the top of a bunk bed holding a worn, dusty book.

"It looks like a journal." Cyborg said wiping the dust from the cover.

"Well are you going to read it or not?" Robin asked.

A sudden thump sounded above them. Dust and Dirt fell around them.

"Hello?" Beastboy yelled.

"Hide the book!" Robin whispered.

Cyborg quickly put the book in one of the compartments beside the bed. It was only seconds later that Beastboy poked his head into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Beastboy asked.

Starfire was about to talk when Raven put a dark aura around her mouth. Starfire quickly closed her mouth again.

"We were picking who got which bed." Robin lied.

"I call this bed!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy climbed down the ladder and looked at Cyborg. He mumbled something under his breath that no one could hear.

"I would like this bed." Starfire climbed onto the top of another bed.

"I guess that means that I get this one." Raven floated to the bunk under Starfire.

"I'll take this one." Robin said, jumping to the bed under Cyborg.

"Hey, Dudes! That's not fair! That means I get the floor!" Beastboy whined.

"Deal with it." Raven said.

Beastboy put on a playful pout and muttered, "Come on."

"Do you know where we are?" Robin asked changing the subject.

"We are smack dab in the middle." Beastboy said.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, still not accepting the fact that he could do something she couldn't.

"Yep." Beastboy said before morphing into a dog and curling up on the dirt floor.

"Night ya'll." Cyborg said, his flashlight going back into his shoulder.

"Yes, let us go into the land of dreams!" Starfire said.

"Night." Robin said.

A dog barked and Raven said, "We get it! I for one would really like to go to sleep!"

Cyborg waited until Beastboy was asleep before turning on his night vision and getting out the book. He opened the first page and read the childish hand writing.

_My name is Garfield. I am seven years old. My mom gave me this journal so I can write about myself. She gave me a list of stuff to write about so I will just answer those __questons__ questions._

The word questions was spelled wrong and scribbled out with a neater version that was spelled correctly next to it. He smirked and continued.

_The first thing asks what I look like. My mom says I am special because I look different. I'm green. People laugh at me and call me mean names. So my mom and dad took me to this place so that people wouldn't make fun of me. The next asks what my favorite color is. I'm going to skip this one. I think that the world makes fun of me because I turned into my favorite color._

Cyborg sighed and turned the page. He hadn't expected a little kid's story to be so depressing.

_I found out that I can change into different animals today. My mom said that because of my powers I could help people. My mom is the only one who will talk to me about my powers. I think my dad doesn't like that I'm different._

The rest of the page was blank. He turned page after page finding it all blank. He put the journal back into the compartment and fished around some more. He pulled out a book of fairy tales, glanced at it quickly then put it back in. He closed the compartment and went to sleep.

Cyborg woke up to find the rest of his team mates upstairs. "What I miss?"

"Nothing much." Raven said in her monotone.

"Friend Robin and Beastboy are packing for the journeying back home." Starfire said.

"Guys we're done." Robin yelled.

"We shall be right up friend Robin." Starfire said.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven went up the ladder. In front of them Robin put one last bag on a green camel's back.

Beastboy took the lead and walked in the opposite direction of the sun. Without Beastboy talking the group traveled in awkward silence.

The sun was in the middle of the sky when they stopped for lunch. Robin took the bags off Beastboy and placed them on the ground. Once all the bags were off Beastboy quickly changed into his humanoid form.

"Here's the plan." Beastboy said drawing a circle in the sand. "We are here." He said pointing to the circle. "And we need to get to here." He drew another circle further away.

"Yes we know that." Raven said.

Beastboy glared at her, "Do you know where this place is?"

"The end of the desert." Raven said stating it as fact.

"Wrong. It's the point where we will get more supplies." Beastboy said.

"Oh." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Any questions?" Beastboy asked.

Four choruses of "No" came from Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven.

"Then let's go." Beastboy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**/Hey everyone! AGMegan101 is updating yet again. Thanks for all the encouraging comments! (PS If anyone has any suggestions about Beastboy's past let me know!) I plan on updating on Monday. So without further ado, I present chapter four!/**

They stopped only to take drinks until the sun started to go down. Starfire was the first to plop on the ground after they stopped. Raven used her aura to take the bags off Beastboy's back.

"Thanks Rae." Beastboy said, shifting back into his human form.

"RaVEN." She corrected.

Beastboy went to the bags. He shifted through them while the others were holding a quiet conversation. He could tell they were whispering by the tone of their voices, but he could easily hear them.

"Did you read the book?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, it was kind of depressing. There were only a few pages."

"What did the book of secrets say?" Starfire whispered.

"It was mostly about how he didn't like the way he looked." Cyborg said quietly.

"So the checking of the background did not go well?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy stopped and turned around. "Wait. When did you try to do a background check on me?"

"We did the checking of the background while you were-" Starfire was cut off by Raven's hand.

"While I was?" Beastboy asked her.

Robin spoke up, "While you were looking at the stars. We wanted to know what had happened to you."

Raven glared at him.

"You could have just asked me." Beastboy said his voice full of grief.

"Sorry BB." Cyborg said.

"I doesn't matter." Beastboy shrugged. "To be honest I probably would have done the same thing in your place. If not worse than read a short journal." He showed a toothy grin. His optimism made the others believe they were forgiven, besides Raven. She was confused. Raven had sensed his pain and grief when he had learned that they didn't trust him with his past, but then, in an instant she felt nothing emanating from him.

"How did you do that?" Raven blurted out.

"How did he do what?" Cyborg turned to Raven.

"What did I do?" Beastboy asked, exasperated.

"You shut off your emotions." Raven said.

Robin turned to Beastboy. Beastboy was looking at the ground and shifting his weight from his left leg to his right and back again. Raven was relieved as she could sense his feelings again. It just wasn't natural for her not to feel them, but she wished she didn't when all she felt was his overwhelming desperation.

"I don't know." Beastboy lied through his teeth.

"Friend Beastboy, are you the okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Beastboy lied again.

"BB you are anything, but fine." Cyborg said.

"Where did you learn to shut off your emotions?" Robin asked.

Suddenly, Beastboy's blush was gone and he looked serious. Raven felt his feelings leave in a second. "I would rather not go there." Beastboy muttered.

"Friend Beastboy, you are not the okay." Starfire said in a motherly way.

"Yeah man. You need to get this off your chest." Cyborg added.

Beastboy groaned and said, "You guys just aren't going to let this go are you?"

"Not a chance." Robin said.

Beastboy groaned again when Starfire said happily, "So will you tell us of your most interesting past?"

"Fine." He grumbled along with something else that no one could catch. He sat down and took a quick drink of water. The others sat down around him and waited.

**Beastboy's P.O.V.-**

_Can't they just let this go? Can't they see I OBVISOULY don't want to talk about it. It seems that Robin and I have changed personalities. He's being all around to curious with my past and I'm obsessed with trying to figure out who sent us here. I know it couldn't be Mad Mod, Slade, or any of the other criminals back at Jump City. The villain would have had to be someone who knew a lot about me._

"Yo BB? Anyone in there?" Cyborg waved his hand in front of my face, bringing me back into reality.

"Dude! What was that for?" I asked putting on a face of exasperation. I had to keep on the act of being the joker in the group. "I was just trying to remember where I left off!"

"You left off after your parents took you to the Sahara Desert for the flowers." Robin said.

"Oh yeah." I said glumly. "So after a month my parents were going to take me back to the States."

"The States?" Starfire asked.

"The United States." Raven said.

I continued, "We had passed through the Panama Canal a few days earlier and we were almost to Washington State when some," I paused thinking for the right word, "_terrible events unfolded._"

***Flashback***

Two hours earlier my mom had put me to bed. Of course I didn't actually _stay_ in bed. I had heard someone running towards the door so I quickly jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Garfield come with me now!" my dad yelled. He pulled me out of bed and carried me frantically to the deck of the boat. He pushed me into my mom's arms. I looked behind me and saw the cabin I had just been in explode. Ashes and sparks went everywhere. I was held fast with fear and felt my body stiffen. My mom looked at me with sadness. The one time we didn't have a life boat.

"Garfield, change into a bird and go. Go until you reach land. _Don't _look back." My dad said.

Numb with fear I nodded once and changed into a bird.

***End of Flashback***

I was crying. I didn't hold anything back.

"Almost immediately after I heard an explosion, I turned around and saw the boat sinking into the water. It was my fault. I could have saved them." I sobbed.

"Beastboy! You were only seven. What could you have done?" Raven said trying to calm me down.

"I could have changed into something else." Beastboy cried.

"Friend Beastboy, you were too young to do anything." Starfire said.

"BB it's not your fault." Cyborg said.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Beastboy asked, wiping his eyes.

"Sure Beastboy. It's been a long day." Robin said.


	5. Chapter 5

**/Hey everyone! AGMegan101 is here a day early. I know I said I would update it tomorrow, but my grandparents left a day early. I know this chapter is short but I'm updating twice today./**

The sky was dark when Beastboy woke up. His ears twitched listening to the faint conversation.

"Was he telling the truth Raven?" Robin asked.

"BB was in tears, yet you still don't trust him?" Cyborg blurted.

"Friend Beastboy has been acting strange. But he is our friend, we must trust him." Starfire added.

"He wasn't lying." Raven said.

"Ya woulda thought that Beastboy had a happy childhood. Considerin' how many pranks he knows." Cyborg said.

"I do not think he is done telling us of his story." Starfire said quietly.

Robin thought then agreed, "He still didn't tell us how he knew how to shut off his emotions."

"Do you think we should ask him tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"I do. But, which one of us should ask him?" Robin said.

Beastboy inwardly shuddered. "Why do they have to keep asking me these things? Don't they trust me?" He thought in his head, ears going down.

Suddenly, the voices stopped. He felt stares. Beastboy quickly slowed down his breathing and turned off his emotions. Raven didn't notice this, fortunately.

After a few minutes, Starfire asked quietly, "Are you awake friend?"

The last thing Beastboy could do was lie. They knew he was awake now. He sat up but kept his eyes glued to the ground. "You guys can't easily talk behind my back ya know. I can easily hear you, even back at the tower."

They exchanged guilty glances. They had talked behind his back before. And apparently, Beastboy knew all about it.

"BB look-" Cyborg started.

"I know you guys don't trust me." Beastboy interrupted.

"Beastboy! We DO trust you! We're only doin' this to try and help you." Cyborg finished.

Beastboy shifted. Thoughts raced through his head. Times they had trusted him appeared before his eyes. "You mean it?" He finally asked.

"Friend Beastboy, we trust you." Starfire said gently.

"If we didn't why would we be following you?" Raven asked.

Beastboy thought a minute. They all had valid cases. "Sorry guys." He said.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I doubted you." Beastboy said firmly.

Raven looked at him in shock. If she had been in that situation she would have been angry. But Beastboy was forgiving and apologetic. She would have thought that he would have held a grudge. Maybe there was more to Beastboy than she thought...


	6. Chapter 6

**/I keep to my word. So anyway, I hope I didn't portray Beastboy wrong here. If I did, just let me know./**

The next day Starfire was uncharacteristically quiet. When they had stopped their trek Beastboy broke the silence.

"Hey Star, what's the matter?" Beastboy asked.

"Nothing is of the matter. I am just doing of the thinking." She said.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked.

"How did you join the Patrol of Doom?" She asked Beastboy.

"Well, I kind of snuck in." Beastboy said awkwardly.

"You what?" Cyborg demanded.

"Well, I really wanted to join them after doing..." He paused, "well, I was forced into doing some bad things."

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"I didn't have a choice! They forced me to!" Beastboy started to panic.

"Friend Beastboy! What is the matter!" Starfire tried to calm him down.

Beastboy had collapsed to the ground and curled himself into a ball.

"BB what's goin' on?" Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder.

Beastboy shook his head. "I promise I didn't want to do it! I was forced! You don't understand! I had no choice! They would have punished me!" He cried.

"Beastboy, we want to understand! We want to help you." Raven said but, then added to quietly for anyone but Beastboy to hear, "_I_ want to help you."

Raven saw Beastboy's ear twitch, he had heard what she said. He uncurled and sat up. His face was downward, tears still falling, but not quite as much.

"It wasn't my fault." Beastboy whispered again.

"What happened Beastboy?" Starfire asked quietly.

"We won't blame you for whatever happened." Robin added.

"Promise?" Beastboy looked at them, his eyes filled with grief.

"Promise." They said as he looked at them one by one.

"Well... I was a criminal." Beast said quietly.

"You were a criminal?!" Robin demanded.

"I was only seven! They forced me! If I didn't do it they..." Beastboy paused not wanting to continue.

"They what?" Cyborg probed.

"They," Beastboy sighed, "would make me starve or worse."

"What is worse?" Starfire asked.

"You don't want to know." Beastboy said quickly as his eyes shrouded over with pain.

"What did they do to you?" Raven asked, anger rising.

Beastboy shook his head nervously. "They... Well, they would beat me, shock me, whip me, or," he cringed, "once they cut my back."

"Where?" Robin asked.

Beastboy turned around and carefully took off his shirt. From his right shoulder to his left hip was a long, white scar. He waited a second and quickly put his shirt back on.

"How did you escape?" Cyborg asked.

"After about three years they sent me on a solo mission." Beastboy said.

"How did they make sure you'd do what they said?" Raven asked.

"They told me things along with putting a collar on me that would shock me." Beastboy whispered.

"What did they tell you?" Robin demanded.

"That... That I would never be excepted into society. That I would always be a criminal. That I wasn't a person, I was an animal. That I would never have a home or a loving family because I am a freak." Beastboy inhaled sharply, his eyes were starting to water and his ears were dropping.

It was true that Beastboy had a lot of animal characteristics like his fangs, ears, instincts, and the way he sits comfortably.

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven exchanged concerned glances.

"You may look like different, but that doesn't make you a freak, it makes you special." Raven said gently.

"So you wanted to prove them wrong?" Robin said, ruining the moment.

Beastboy shook his head, "No; I wanted to help the world, not hurt it. My mom told me when I was little that I could use my powers to change the world for the better. And because I couldn't save my parents I wanted to help the other people who can't save others."

"But how did you escape?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy's eyes clouded over, "please, no."

"Would you rather show us?" Raven asked.

Beastboy shrugged slightly.

"Okay, everybody. Get ready." Raven said putting one hand on Beastboy's forehead and closing her eyes.

**-In Beastboy's Mind-**

Raven looked around them. A young, malnourished looking Beastboy was chained to the wall. He wore black pants and a grey short sleeved shirt with the code **764-K** sewed in black. His emerald eyes were dull and full of pain while his ears dropped, one more than the other. A man with a lab coat came in holding a needle full of pure black liquid.

"Please, no" the younger Beastboy whimpered.

"Shut up freak." The man growled.

The young Beastboy's whimpering quieted, though not completely gone. The man went to the young Beastboy's arm and injected the vile liquid. The young Beastboy's eyes widened and he screamed as black threads painfully crawled up his arm. For a few seconds the black lines wavered until they went down and finally dripped out of the pinprick.

"That one didn't work. Guess we'll have to do it my favorite way." The man grinned and pulled out a taser.

Shrieking, the young Beastboy fell to the ground and passed out, chains still holding him to the wall.

Scenes passed before Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin's eyes before stopping, showing a struggling Beastboy slinking against a wall, pounding a rock against his collar. With a final burst of electricity the collar came off.

**-In the Sahara Desert-**

Beastboy held his knees to his chest tightly, rocking back and forth taking shallowed breaths.

"You were experimented on?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

Beastboy turned to Cyborg, his eyes dulled. He nodded sharply. Turning to Raven he whispered in a barely intelligible voice, "Please never do that again. It felt so real, I relived all the pain and I barely survived the first time."

Raven nodded, noticing his distress.

"Friend Beastboy, I am sorry about your pain." Starfire kneeled in front of the green changeling and put her hand on his shoulder.

Beastboy inhaled sharply, "It's not your fault."

"Would you like to sleep?" Robin asked gently.

"No, it's my turn for first watch." Beastboy said.

"Okay, wake me up when it's my turn then." Robin said.


	7. Chapter 7

**/Hey guys! AGMegan101 here again. I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter because it's short, but oh well. Next time I'm going to update is Friday./**

Robin woke up when the sun was barely rising. Beastboy was sitting up facing away from the group, his ears twitched every now and then.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Robin whispered. One of Beastboy's ears flicked backwards.

"I'm not tired." Beastboy said.

Robin walked over to Beastboy and sat down beside him. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I am just thinking." Beastboy answered vaguely.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked.

"I'm just trying to find out who sent us here. I have a guess." Beastboy said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"The only person that knows this part of my past, besides you guys, is my uncle." Beastboy said.

"Why would your uncle do this to you?" Robin asked.

"The same reason he made me a criminal, self gain." Beastboy said bitterly. "But the question remains, what would he gain from sending me here?"

"The control of the city?" Robin asked.

"I don't think so."

"What else would he want?"

"I don't know. That's what I've been wondering."

Beastboy's ears flicked as he heard rustling behind him.

"Let's not worry the others about this." Beastboy whispered as Raven walked towards them.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, looking at Robin.

"Nothing." Robin lied.

"I'm can read your emotions Robin. I know something is tugging at you." Raven said in her monotone.

"Might as well, she all ready has suspicions." Beastboy said glumly.

Raven raised an eyebrow and turned to Robin. "Well?"

"We were trying to figure out who sent us here." Robin said.

"And that person is-?" Raven asked.

"My uncle." Beastboy finished.

"Hmmm" Raven muttered to herself before walking away to the bags.

When Starfire and Cyborg woke up the group ate their breakfast in silence. They all had something on their mind. Afterwards, they continued traveling. When they stopped for the night it started like normal. Cyborg went to the bags to get the food. But, instead of him emerging with their full portion dinner, he came with half portions.

"Yo BB! How much further until we can refill?"

"I'd say about one more day, give or take a few hours."

"Great." Raven muttered. "Are you sure you're taking us in the right direction?"

"Sure I'm sure." Beastboy answered.

"Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Star?" Beastboy said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Starfire asked.

"Well, when I was a kid and we were in the Sahara desert we stopped at this," he paused, "kingdom. It's kind of strange, because in the middle of infertile land there's grass, trees, and you know, whatever you would expect in a meadow."

"How exactly did your parents find this place." Raven asked in her monotone.

Beastboy laughed, "It's hard to miss!"

"So is it like a large town?" Cyborg asked.

"I would say it's like a town." Beastboy answered.

"How do they keep it so," Robin asked, "fertile?"

"I don't know to be honest. But if I remember they had a huge waterway that would water everything." Beastboy said.

"How did they get the water?" Raven asked.

"You can get water if you dig deep enough." Beastboy said.

"So we are going there tomorrow?" Starfire asked.

"That's the plan anyway." Beastboy said.

"Might as well get some sleep. Night ya'll." Cyborg said getting blankets out of the bag.


	8. Chapter 8

**/Hi guys! Sorry I had to post-pone the review. I had Grandparents over this week, sick siblings, school, camping, and we went to a fair. Yeah we were kind of busy. ;) So here is the next chapter!/**

Beastboy was right; the town was noticeable. It was an island of green in a sea of sand. The group stood at the gate looking up. The high walls seemed to touch the sky. Robin was about to open the gate when Beastboy quickly grabbed his arm and shook his head.

He reached out and knocked on the door loudly. He stopped and yelled, "Jina langu ni Garfield Mark Logan. Mimi niko hapa pamoja na marafiki nne kuaminiwa: Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, na Robin. Mimi ni rafiki na Mfalme Tawabe. (My name is Garfield Mark Logan. I am here with four trusted friends: Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin. I am friends with King Tawabe.)"

Raven looked at Beastboy and lifted an eyebrow. "What language is that?"

"Swahili, it's what everyone speaks here." Beastboy answered.

The large doors swung open, reveling two large and muscular men.

"Je, kutafuta fungu? (Do you seek passage)" The largest one asked.

"Tunahitaji tu kwa siku chache, pamoja na baadhi ya vifaa. (We need it just for a few nights, along with some supplies.)" Beastboy said.

"Subiri. (Wait a moment.)" The smaller one said before leaving. The larger one moved to the middle blocking the way.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure." Beastboy answered.

The smaller man came back and said, "Kuja. Mfalme Tawabe iliomba uwepo wako. (Come. King Tawabe has requested your presence.)

Beastboy smiled, "Dudes, we're good."

The men walked straight forward passing huts. Looking around they saw children with wide eyes, peeping out of the huts' windows. Women tended to bountiful gardens, plucking the cargo and placing it carefully into woven baskets. All the houses looked cheery and bright, decorated with flowers, birds, and exotic butterflies- all but one anyway. That house was at the end of the street. It was plain and dusty. One single living organism lived there- that was a tree. Beastboy looked at the tree sadly but kept walking in their 'parade'. When they reached the hut the men stopped and stood on either side of the door.

"Unaweza kuingia. (You may enter.)" The larger man said.

Beastboy straightened and walked in, the others following behind him.

"Hujambo Garfield. Nafurahi kuona tena. (Hello Garfield. I am glad to see you again.)" An elderly man said. He had a white beard and a kind smile. The man sat on plush pillows.

Beastboy bowed before sitting on a pillow across the man. The others awkwardly followed suit.

"Hujambo Mfalme Tawabe. Ni ajabu kuona tena lakini hakuweza kuzungumza Kiingereza kwa ajili ya rafiki yangu? (Hello King Tawabe. It is wonderful to see you again but could you speak English for my friends?)" Beastboy asked.

King Tawabe chuckled kindly, "Friends of Garfield's are friends of mine."

Beastboy beamed with utter delight.

"My name is Robin. This is Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven." Robin said gesturing to each of them.

"I wish to welcome you all to my humble village." King Tawabe said.

"It is most beautiful!" Starfire said enthusiastically.

"I am glad you think highly of it." King Tawabe smiled.

"Could we stay here for the night?" Cyborg asked.

"Do you wish to insult me?" The king said sternly.

Cyborg face froze in panic and Beastboy started laughing.

"Of course you can stay here! What's mine is yours!" The king chuckled.

Cyborg sighed in relief. King Tawabe turned to Beastboy.

"It has been quite a while. What brought you here?" King Tawabe asked.

"We were in the area." Beastboy said vaguely. He glanced at King Tawabe with an 'ask me later' look. King Tawabe nodded.

"We shall prepare a feast for your return Garfield!" King Tawabe said. "You know where you can stay."

Beastboy nodded sadly before standing up and exiting the hut. The others quickly stood up and followed Beastboy. Beastboy stopped in front of the old hut and stood in front of the doorway. He sighed heavily before pushing the door open.

Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg walked inside the house and looked around curiously. They were in a large sitting room with dusty but comfortable sofas and a wooden coffee table. Five doors were scattered on the walls. Beastboy walked to the farthest door and opened it. Before the others could see what was in the room Beastboy closed the door behind him. He emerged seconds later with a grim expression. "**Don't** go in there!" He growled.

"Why?" Raven asked.

Beastboy shook his head. "Listen to me just this **ONCE**. Do **NOT** go in there!" He growled again.

"What's the matter B?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

"Just don't go in there." Beastboy commanded.

"Okay, fine. We won't go in there." Robin said.

Beastboy looked satisfied. "You guys can explore all the other rooms you want."

Cyborg went to the nearest door. "Boo-Yah! I found the kitchen!" He yelled.

"No food's in it." Beastboy said laughing.

"Then what's the use of a kitchen?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy shrugged and turned to Starfire, who was jumping up and down. "Bathroom's in there." Beastboy pointed to a door.

"I am most grateful!" Starfire said, racing to the door.

Raven and Robin approached Beastboy.

"Why won't you let us in the room?!" Raven asked.

Beastboy shook his head and sat on the couch.

Robin and Raven walked in front of the couch and stared at him.

"Why do you want to know so badly?!" Beastboy demanded.

"Because it's bothering you." Robin said simply.

Beastboy jumped up, his face angry. He glared at them and yelled, "I am just a stupid **experiment**, okay! That's all I've ever been! Just let it go!"

Robin looked alarmed, "What do you mean an 'experiment'?"

Beastboy sat down on the couch again and crossed his arms. He breathed in and out repeatedly before saying, "I mean an experiment, like a Frankenstein experiment."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You mean the times you were used as a test subject?"

Beastboy laughed harshly, "No, I mean as soon as I turned green I was," he paused, "and am, an experiment."

Cyborg rushed out of the kitchen. "What's wrong? I heard somebody yellin'!" He said cannon ready. Starfire rushed from the bathroom and landed lightly on the couch.

Beastboy's ears drooped and he put his head in his hands. "I'm what's wrong Cyborg."

Raven looked at Beastboy sternly. "You are NOT wrong! The people that harmed you are wrong!"

"I agree with Raven, friend Beastboy." Starfire said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Beastboy shook Starfire's hand off and walked to a door. He opened the door a crack before saying, "I just need to be alone right now." He closed the door behind him. The others heard a small 'click' and soft sobbing.

"Cyborg, will you tell King Tawabe that we won't be able to make it for dinner?" Robin asked.

"Sure Robin." Cyborg said leaving the house.

"Poor friend Beastboy." Starfire said. They could just barely hear the quiet crying.

"I know we told Beastboy we wouldn't, but we have to go in that room to see what's bothering him so badly." Robin whispered.

Raven nodded and touched Robin and Starfire. The next thing they knew was darkness. Robin pulled a flashlight out of his belt. Light flooded the large room. In the right hand corner a metal table with leather straps was stained with blood. Needles, knives, and containers hung on the walls. A large computer was in the far left corner. Robin walked to it swiftly and turned it on. The fluorescent light brightened the room even more. A picture of a very young Beastboy appeared on the screen. Robin clicked the screen. A new window popped up. The window held a red dial that was set on zero.

"What do you think this is?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. See what happens when you set it to five." Raven said.

Robin complied. A few seconds later a loud banging was heard on the door.

"I know you're in there!" Beastboy yelled, his voice slightly shaking.

Raven used her powers to unlatch the door. Beastboy came in. His face had streaks from tears and he was staggering slightly. He managed to get to the computer and push Robin out of the way. Beastboy grimaced before slowly turning the dial back to zero. He turned and glared at them.

"I told you **not** to go in here!" Beastboy yelled.

"We knew you were not in a state to tell us what was of the matter friend Beastboy." Starfire said.

"Just stay out of here." Beastboy said, looking around nervously.

"What was that dial?" Robin asked.

Beastboy took a shaky breath. "An experiment."

"What did it do?" Raven asked.

"Can you guys wait at least until we get out of this room?" Beastboy said, clearly exasperated and slightly afraid.

The others followed him into the main room. Beastboy sat in the corner of the room, facing away from them. Beastboy took another shaky breath when Cyborg came in. Cyborg felt the thick hostility and sat down without saying anything. He looked around and saw the 'secret' door was open.

"It was an unauthorized test." Beastboy said.

"We understand that. What did it do?" Raven said.

"Not what it did, what it DOES." Beastboy corrected.

Cyborg looked curiously at Robin. Robin whispered the situation to Cyborg.

"You still haven't answered my question." Raven said.

"I have an ID chip in me- just like an animal would." He said bitterly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cyborg asked.

"My parents worked with another scientist. So they brought him along into the desert. Whenever my parents were gone, I would become just another animal. He would perform all kinds of tests and experiments on me. He is the one who put the ID card in me." He said pointing to his head. "He wanted to see how much pain my unstable DNA could take. Turns out it's a thirteen." Beastboy finished bitterly.

"So the dial inflicted pain?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, with help from a section of the ID card. Another section would record my breathing, pain rate, and heartbeat." Beastboy said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Raven asked.

"I couldn't. He told me that he would kill me if I did." Beastboy said.

"What about your parents? Couldn't they do anything?" Cyborg asked.

"It was too late; the ID card was already inside me. To kill me, all he had to do was turn it to a fourteen." Beastboy said.

Awkward silence filled the room. Raven used her powers and closed the door to the room holding Beastboy's bad memories. Beastboy stood up quietly and walked to a room, closing the door softly behind him. Raven and Starfire stood up and walked into another room.

Cyborg looked over at Robin sadly. "We got to go help him; he doesn't deserve to do this alone."

"I agree." Robin said leading the way to the room Beastboy was in. They paused, hearing quiet sobbing.

"Beastboy?" Cyborg asked knocking at the door softly.

The crying stopped almost immediately. "I would like to be alone." Beastboy said.

"You know where we are if you want to talk." Robin said. Cyborg and Robin walked to the couches and made their beds before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**/Hi guys! I loved your idea lunar-silver! Thanks for all the kind reviews! They really boost my enthusiasm! I love reading all the kind reviews and suggestions!/**

Raven had waited until she heard Starfire's breathing slow down. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock: _10:26_. For nearly an hour and a half she could feel Beastboy's pain, anger, sorrow, and guilt.

She teleported into the room Beastboy had gone in. She had never been in that room before and ended up in the closet. She could see Beastboy sitting on a bed facing a full-length mirror with his eyes closed. His ears were dropping and his shirt was off. Raven could faintly make out what was engraved: _Property of S.T.A.R. Labs_. He had scars covering nearly every inch of his torso.

Suddenly, Beastboy's eyes opened, and he starred at the mirror. "Property." He whispered tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm not a human, I'm an animal. No, I'm not even an animal. I'm a freak."

Raven had seen enough. She opened the closet door and walked swiftly to Beastboy. Beastboy's eyes shut and he crossed his arms tightly over his chest, hiding the engraving.

Raven sat down beside him and said gently, "You think you're alone, but you aren't. I'm here for you."

Beastboy looked at her with a small smile, "touché."

"And Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"Yes?"

"You're not a freak and you're not an animal."

"Then what am I?" Beastboy asked bitterly.

"A human." Raven said without the slightest hint of doubt.

Beastboy smiled a little and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Rae."

"I'm here for you; no one can hurt you now." Raven said breaking the hug. She thought for a moment. "Beastboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you never tell us about the ID chip? Cyborg could have taken it out."

"I couldn't"

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I'm done seeing a needle being poked into my head."

"But we need to get that out of you."

Beastboy shook his head.

"I could make you fall asleep, like I do with Plasmus." Raven said.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not that I know of."

Beastboy took a deep breath. "Okay."

"I'll go wake up Cyborg." Raven stood up and was about to go when Beastboy grabbed her arm.

"No let him sleep."

"Don't you want it out of you as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, but I would rather have a well-slept surgeon."

Raven nodded, "See you tomorrow then."

She walked to the door and left closing it gently behind her. Beastboy waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore.

'_You know that I was a criminal but you thought that it was just a common thief. But it was worse than that. If you knew that I was a murderer you wouldn't spend another minute with me. And I can't have that happen again._' Beastboy thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**/Okay, first off- sorry the last chapter was so short! Second, next time I am going to update is on Friday. So I hope this isn't to short! Also, I think that I put to much Swahili in this chapter. If I did let me know! (ps- thanks for all the awesome comments and PMs)/**

The next morning the Titans were woken up by a knock on the door. Robin went swiftly to the door and opened it. King Tawabe stood with two baskets.

"Nimemleta chakula. Naomba kuzungumza na Garfield? (I have brought your food. May I speak to Garfield?)"

Cyborg appeared beside Robin. "Uh… English please?"

King Tawabe chuckled and smiled, "I am sorry. I have not spoken English since Garfield left. But I have brought you some food." He held out the baskets.

Cyborg beamed. He took the baskets to the kitchen and left Robin and King Tawabe alone.

"May I speak to Garfield?" King Tawabe asked walking inside.

"He's asleep right now, but I can wake him up." Robin said.

"I can wait until he wakes up. Will you please have someone get me when he wakes up?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." King Tawabe left Robin and closed the door behind him.

Robin went into the kitchen to see Cyborg cracking eggs into a pan.

"So, what are we having?" Robin asked.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast!" Cyborg answered enthusiastically.

Starfire entered the kitchen, "Greetings Friends!"

"Hey Starfire." Robin and Cyborg returned.

"I am most pleased to be having freshly cooked food!" Starfire said looking over Cyborg's shoulder.

"You're not the only one!" Cyborg said.

Raven came in and sat down in a chair beside the small table, her cloak was up, covering her eyes. "Is there any tea?"

"Nope; but I can go ask." Cyborg said dividing the scrambled eggs among four plates.

"No." Raven said in her monotone, taking her plate of eggs and bacon.

Beastboy came in and looked through the baskets. His eyes widened and he smiled as he pulled out a jar. He went over to a plate with toast and spread a dark, sticky, red jam on his bread. He took his plate and sat beside Raven.

"Morning dudes!" Beastboy announced.

"King Tawabe wants to see you Beastboy." Robin said.

Beastboy nodded and took a big bite of his toast. He picked up his toast and walked out the kitchen door.

"Do you know what King Tawabe wants?" Raven asked.

"Nope, but Beastboy seems to be good friends with him." Robin said.

**Beastboy's P.O.V.**

'_It's been awhile. I guess he wants to talk to me about how we got here. After all it's been about. Um, eight years. I guess I do owe him an explanation- just like my friends. I just don't want to tell them too much." _I thought while I walked to King Tawabe's home. I quickly finished off my toast and knocked.

"Hujambo Mfalme Tawabe! Ni mimi, Garfield. (Hello King Tawabe! It is me, Garfield.)" I said. I heard scuttling noises coming from inside. The door opened widely to reveal King Tawabe smiling.

"Garfield, tafadhali kuja in. (Garfield, please come in.)" King Tawabe looked at me warmly and moved out of the doorway.

"Asante sana. (Thank you very much.)" I said walking inside. I sat down on one of the pillows. King Tawabe walked to a pillow across from me and sat down.

"Sasa, nini kuletwa hapa? Sijaona wewe kwa miaka nane. (Now, what brought you here? I haven't seen you for eight years.)" King Tawabe asked.

"Yeah, pole juu ya hilo. Mimi si kweli kujua nini kuletwa kwetu hapa. Lakini je, mnakumbuka ambapo wazazi wangu na mimi akaenda kupata maua? (Yeah, sorry about that. I don't really know what brought us here. But do you remember where my parents and I went to find the flowers?)"

"Ndiyo, mimi kufanya. Hivyo walipelekwa huko? (Yes, I do. So you were sent there?)"

"Yep. That about sums it up." I said, going back to English. I hadn't spoken in Swahili in a long time and couldn't remember all the words easily.

"Do you have any idea who sent you here?" King Tawabe asked.

"Not a clue." I shook his head.

"Hm… How did you meet up with those others?" King Tawabe asked, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Those are the Titans. We're heroes. It actually started because the one with red hair, Starfire, was attacking the city I was hanging around. We basically learned that she was going to become a servant and was just trying to escape. We helped her, built a mega-awesome 'T' tower and became the Team Titans." I explained.

"So, you're a hero now." King Tawabe smiled.

"Yeah! We even saved the whole universe!" I beamed.

"It has been nice seeing you again Garfield." King Tawabe said and gestured at the window. The sun was high in the sky. "It's almost noon, your friends might be getting worried."

"Bye." I waved goodbye and walked back to my old home.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

After Beastboy left I spoke up. "Beastboy still has that ID chip in him. I was wondering if you could do it when we get back to Jump City."

"He does?!" Cyborg exclaimed. I had almost forgotten that he hadn't been here yesterday when we went 'exploring'.

"Yeah. He was probably just really nervous about the needles." I said.

"Friend Beastboy has reason to be afraid of the needles." Starfire said.

We were quiet for a minute as sadly thought of Beastboy's memory.

"So? How did you convince him to let us do it to him now?" Robin asked.

"Do you remember what I do to Plasmus?" I asked.

"You make him fall asleep?" Cyborg said, unsure of where this was going.

"Yes, and hopefully I can do the same with Beastboy." I explained.

"Wait. When did you talk to Beastboy yesterday?" Robin asked.

I inwardly cringed. '_Oh, great, what are they going to think when I tell them?!' _I thought.

"Well, I could feel his emotions. He hadn't thought to switch them off. So I teleported in, and ended up in his closet. He had his shirt off and," I stopped. _'What if Beastboy doesn't want me to tell them?'_

"And?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's just say he he'll have a reminder on him forever. He was really depressed, so I went to help him. Afterwards, I asked him why he hadn't told us about the ID chip before and he said it was because he didn't like needles." I finished.

"He has good reason too." Robin said.

We drifted into silence. We each had something on our mind. I could tell what it was too. We were all thinking about our teammate who had been through so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**/I think this chapter is kind of short, but hey, at least it's dynamic! Thanks for your awesome review lunar silver! Next time I am going to update is Monday (and hopefully it will be a longer chapter). Without further ado.../**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

They weren't aware how long Beastboy had been gone. Cyborg finally looked at the clock and said, "Hey, how long is BB gonna take?"

Raven followed Cyborg's gaze to the clock: _11:45_. Beastboy had been with King Tawabe since seven o'clock that morning.

Beastboy walked into the kitchen and smiled. "My timing is awesome!"

"You were just waiting to do that weren't you?" Raven said.

"Maybe. Do you guys mind if I go somewhere?" Beastboy asked nervously.

"Take your communicator." Robin said.

"Okay." Beastboy said and ran out of the kitchen door.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not know." Starfire said.

They turned towards Raven.

"What?" Raven asked and raised an eyebrow. They looked at her as if thinking. "Why is it always me?" Raven knew what they were thinking now.

"_Ugh. I don't want to spy on Beastboy."_ Raven thought.

"He's probably just wants to meet one of his old friends." Raven said.

"I guess you're right. Now, who wants some lunch?" Cyborg asked.

**Beastboy's P.O.V.**

'_I can't believe that they didn't ask me any questions. Wait a second, I bet they're going to spy on me!'_ I thought. I morphed into a gecko and ran through the rough streets until I was out of the main center. I ran to a pile of sticks. '_Bet they won't be able to find me now.'_ I thought before going to my 'secret place'. It was a place that I used to go to when I had lived here. No one else knew about it but me, and I was determined to keep it that way. That was probably why it had always looked 'untouched'.

I morphed back into my humanoid form and looked around. It was relatively the same. The grass was a brownish-green and went up to my knees. Tall bushes circled around me. I sat down against one of them in the shade.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The Titans were in the main room playing Monopoly. Starfire had found it underneath her bed that morning and was determined to play.

"The game of Monopoly is thrilling!" Starfire said pulling up a card. She looked at it for a minute before frowning.

"What's wrong Star?" Robin asked.

"I must have played the game wrong." Starfire said.

Cyborg looked over her shoulder and laughed. "Starfire, 'Go to Jail' doesn't mean you did something wrong."

"Oh." Starfire said, placing her piece on the indicated spot.

"Maybe we should have you read the instructions, instead of giving you a play by play." Raven said.

Robin went to the box and pulled out the instructions. He was about to hand them to Starfire when someone knocked on the door.

"I shall get it!" Starfire said, flying to the door. She opened it and looked dumbfounded.

"Who is it Starfire?" Cyborg asked looking at her.

She bent over and picked something up. She straightened and looked at it. The piece of paper she was holding was dirty.

"Oh." Starfire said, her face creasing into a tight frown. "I am, confused."

She walked over to the others and handed Robin the paper. Robin looked at it for a minute.

"No. Impossible!" Robin said, starring at the paper in disbelief.

"What is it?" Cyborg said grabbing the paper from Robin. He looked at it and read, "_Out of the twenty-four killed, one was found in serious condition. After a few days in the hospital, the man told us what the murderer looked like. The man describes him as a small, skinny green-skinned boy. Police looked into this lead. They found that there was a boy that matched description, who went missing three years ago. The boy, whose name is Garfield Mark Logan, was traced to being killed when a boat exploded. The police are giving no other information._"

"Beastboy was a murderer?!" Raven asked, not sure she believed the newspaper clipping.

"There's only one way to know his side of the story." Robin said pulling out his communicator.


	12. Chapter 12

**/Hey guys! I'm going to be REALLY busy... so the next time I'll have to update is on June 1st... (sorry)/**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Beastboy? Beastboy? Beastboy?!" Robin was getting more frantic every second.

"Is friend Beastboy in danger?" Starfire panicked.

Cyborg was typing on his arm. He stopped suddenly and groaned, "Still, **no** connection!"

"You can't track his communicator either?" Robin asked.

"I could try to find his brain waves." I said.

"Glorious! Let us go!" Starfire said.

"Starfire, I, um, can't do it with other people around me." I said nervously, knowing Cyborg he would probably make a joke or something.

"Why not?" Cyborg said.

"I need to focus and if there are more people around me, they block the brain wave that I'm trying to focus on." It was true, the more people there the harder it is to focus.

"Oh." Starfire looked hurt for a minute, but she seemed to understand.

I walked outside of the house. Children swarmed the street. I pulled up my hood and flew higher. I went into my meditative position. I pushed the children's thoughts from my head and focused on Beastboy.

'_Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why did I have to get separated? Why is it always __**my **__fault?' _His thoughts were muffled I couldn't tell where they were coming from. I focused harder. A light green line wafted up from the ground. The children ran in the streets, making the line fainter. I followed it. It went through the streets and behind a house. It grew the largest beside a pile of sticks and continued through a small hole in the wall the surrounded the village. I flew above the wall and pursued Beastboy's trail. It circled the back of the wall, before going into a circle of bushes hidden by mounds of sand. I flew around the bushes. I finally landed outside a small crack.

"Beastboy?" I asked cautiously.

I heard a startled gasp. "Raven?" I saw two eyes appear suddenly inside the darkness.

"Why are you in there?" I asked.

"This is my, uh, thinking place. It's where I used to go whenever I had something on my mind. How did you find me?"

"I followed your brainwaves."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"You didn't answer your communicator." I pointed out.

"You guys never called me! It's right…" He stopped. I could hear him messing with his belt. "Where'd it go?"

"Didn't you bring it with you?"

"I did I prom….Oh…"

"What?"

"Great. I know where it is."

"Where is it?"

"Behind a house. Never mind that I'll. Why were you guys calling me?" The rest of him appeared as he climbed out of the bushes. He looked like he had been crying.

"Beastboy, exactly what _kind _of things did those people make you do?" I was nervous about asking him this.

He tensed and looked at the ground and fidgeted. "Why do you want to know?"

"Answer the question!" I demanded. Neither of us was enjoying this, and we needed to get it over with.

"Anyone that saw what I looked like I was supposed to…" He trailed off.

"You were supposed to?"

"Kill them. I never wanted to Rae!" He said quickly before starting to panic. He jumped up started to back away from me like I was going to hurt him.

"Beastboy stop!" He was running as fast as he could away from her. He was in full fledged panic mode. I put a barrier in front of him. He turned around. His eyes were wide with terror.

"What are you going to do to me? I can't go to jail- I know I deserve it but-"

"We are NOT going to put you in jail! And you don't deserve it."

He stopped and seemed to calm down a bit. "You… you aren't?"

"No Beastboy. We aren't it wasn't your fault."

He sat down and put his hands over his face. "It **is **my fault."

"Why do you think it's your fault?" I sat down beside him.

"Because I could have prevented it or stopped it entirely."

"What makes you think that you could have stopped it?"

"I could have fought back."

"You would have died!" '_How could he think it would have been better that way?' _I thought.

He looked at me sadly.

"Think of all the lives you've _saved_." He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Rae."

I cleared my throat.

"Rae-ven." He smirked.

"Let's go back to the others." I stood up.

"And get my communicator." Beastboy added.

**Third Person .**

Beastboy and Raven stood in front of the house. Raven was unsure what to do once they got in. Saying 'hey guys, he really was a murderer!' didn't exactly seem the best idea to approach the subject.

_'How will Robin react? He's the most likely to put me in jail. I mean he has threatened to do it before. And that was just him thinking that I had hurt someone.' _Beastboy thought.

"You ready?" Raven looked over at Beastboy.

"I don't think that I'll ever be ready." Beastboy looked at the door.

"They aren't going to do anything bad to you." Raven opened the door quickly and pulled herself and Beastboy in.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"The newspaper article is true." Beastboy hung his head.

"Why did you do it BB?" Cyborg asked.

"I..." Beastboy stuttered. He didn't know what to say.

"They would have tortured or killed him if he hadn't." Raven said.

"Friend Beastboy, why did you not tell us these things before?" Starfire asked.

"How would it sound? Oh hey guys, guess what I use to be a murderer!" Beastboy said bitterly.

"We probably wouldn't have believed you or let you on the team if you had told us." Robin said.

"Beastboy who are _they_? Are _they_ who did that?" Raven asked gesturing to Beastboy chest.

"Yes." Beastboy answered and sat down.

"What did they do?" Cyborg asked.

"Do you remember how I said that Beastboy had a reminder on him?" Raven said.

"They branded me." Beastboy finished.

"They BRANDED you?!" Robin demanded.

Beastboy nodded his head.

"What does 'branded' mean?" Starfire asked.

"They wrote that I was their property in a way that I could not take off."

"But you are not anyone's property!" Starfire gasped.

They heard a sharp knock on the door. King Tawabe burst in and dropped sacks on the ground, "Lazima kuondoka! Wanaume ni hapa kwa ajili yako! (You must leave! Men are here for you!)"

"Raven, teleport us and the sacks as far away as you can from here!" Beastboy said urgently.

**/Mwahahahaha. Any guesses on who sent the Titans to the desert, left the newspaper clipping, and is there for Beastboy? First correct guess in my PM wins! (there isn't really a prize besides, ya know, having the mystery unsolved...)/**


	13. Chapter 13

**/Hey everyone! I had a great time in Utah! I'm very sorry, but my Mom signed me up for swimming class (twice a day for an hour), a play, and I'm taking a student's BYU writing class! So now I can only update weekly! :( I decided that I will update on Mondays./**

"What? Why?" Raven asked. She couldn't understand and didn't understand what King Tawabe had said.

"Get us out of here!" Beastboy stood up.

Raven did. Beastboy ran to a sand dune. He looked around frantically.

"What is of the matter friend Beastboy?" Starfire flew towards him.

"What did King Tawabe say?" Cyborg asked.

"They're back." Beastboy said grabbing the sacks.

"Who's back?" Robin demanded.

"The hunters, they found me the first time. Now they're trying to find me again." Beastboy said quickly.

"Did they send you to that lab?" Raven asked.

"No. Galtry had them sent to find me. They are very aggressive and quick. We got to get going." Beastboy answered before transforming into a dragon. He grew at the same pace as last time. He gripped the sacks tightly in his talons. His head snaked around to his back.

"What is it Beastboy?" Robin asked.

Beastboy reached his head over to Robin and picked his cape up in his teeth.

"What are you doin'" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy lowered Robin in a spot between two spikes on his back.

"You want us to ride you?" Robin asked in disbelief.

Beastboy nodded his head and flattened himself on the ground as much as he could.

_'They need to hurry up. I can go much faster than they can, even when they are running.'_ Beastboy thought.

"If you think that it's the best idea than I'll go with it." Cyborg said climbing onto Beastboy's back. Beastboy crouched and stretched out his wings. He pushed off and leapt into the air. Robin and Cyborg clutched to the small spike on Beastboy's scaly back. Beastboy's wings pushed harder and harder. He rose quickly into the sky. Raven and Starfire weren't expecting him to go so quickly. They had to rush after him.

"Friend Beastboy, that was extraordinary!" Starfire said flying to the side of him.

Beastboy turned his head to her and showed a strange toothy grin.

_

They flew until the town was out of sight. The sun set quickly.

"Friend Beastboy, when are we going to stop?" Starfire asked. In the past half-hour she had been flying lower and lower.

Beastboy shook his head.

"Beastboy! We can't fly all night!" Raven said.

Beastboy, while still flying, reached his head backwards and touched his back. Starfire nodded sleepily and flew to a spot between his spikes.

"You can't fly all night!" Raven said.

Beastboy looked at her with an 'Oh, yes I can!' look.

Raven sighed, "You're going to be really tired tomorrow if you don't sleep."

Beastboy shook his head and rumbled something. Raven sighed. If there was one thing about Beastboy- he was STUBBORN.

Minutes later Starfire could be heard snoring. Raven gave up and flew over to Beastboy's back. She found an okay spot between his spikes and settled down to sleep.

Raven woke up the next morning and Beastboy was still flying steadily. They were the only ones awake. She flew off of Beastboy softly. His head whipped around. He saw she was awake and he relaxed. He smiled widely.

"Beastboy look out!" Raven said pointing.

Beastboy turned around quickly. Nothing was there. It was the same surroundings. Sand was stretched as far as the mind could see. The cloudy sky went from horizon to horizon. He growled deeply.

"I was checking to see how awake you are." Raven said. "Like I said last night- you're going to be tired today."

Beastboy's head flicked towards her. He shook his head and smiled. He stopped and looked worried. Raven turned her head around. A cloud of dust was approaching them- fast.

"Are those-the hunters?" Raven asked.

Beastboy nodded and his wings pulsed faster and faster. He propelled forward at an extraordinary rate. Raven flew quickly beside him. She looked at him. Even in his dragon form she could tell that fear was fueling him. He didn't slow down either- he went faster and faster. Raven had to get in and sit on his back, much to her humiliation.

She had to hang on tightly. Her eyes widened as Robin slid quickly out of his seat and started falling. He must have woken up though. His rope hooked onto Beastboy's spike and Robin climbed back on.

"Why are we going so fast?!" Robin asked.

"The hunters are following us." Raven responded.

"How did they catch up to us?" Robin asked.

"I think Beastboy slowed down last night." Raven answered quietly.

They heard an loud indignant huff from Beastboy. He was obviously listening to their conversation. Starfire and Cyborg woke with a start. Beastboy didn't seem to notice. Cyborg turned in his seat to see why they wore going so fast.

"If your runnin' from them you're gonna need to go faster!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy's head flicked backwards. They cloud of dust was right behind them. He flattened himself as much as possible. His wings pushed them forward. He darted high into the cloudy sky with one swift move. Raven felt her lungs scream. She could still breathe but barely.

"Beastboy! You have to take us down! We can't breathe!" Robin rasped.

Beastboy turned his head. He had a scared expression. He turned and dove back towards the desert at an alarming rate. Starfire screamed loudly. Beastboy's wings stretched out seconds before he would have collided with the ground. His wings flapped loudly rocketing us forward.

We continued going faster and faster. Eventually, the hunters were left behind. It was nearly midnight when Raven woke, feeling the wind rush past her face. Her eyes opened. Starfire had also just woken up. She rushed to grab Cyborg, who was falling beside her. Raven extended her hand. Robin stood on the black platform that Raven had conjured up. Starfire placed Cyborg on the ground. Raven looked around. Beastboy was below her falling to the ground. She quickly put one of her black shields under him. She lowered herself, Robin, and Beastboy safely to the ground.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Beastboy fell asleep. I warned him that if he went all night he would get tired." Raven answered.

"One night should not have made friend Beastboy so tired." Starfire said.

"He did say that it was hard to change into a dragon. And that might mean it is difficult to stay a dragon." Robin said.

"He was also going extremely fast. I checked his speed. It was 150 mile per hour today." Cyborg added.

"So... What are we going to do?" Raven asked, gesturing to Beastboy.

They turned to him. He was curled up on the ground fast asleep with a worried expression on his face.

"We got ahead of them today. If we sleep we might lose our lead." Cyborg said.

"We don't know exactly what we are up against either. We only know that they are fast and that Beastboy was scared-really scared of them." Raven said.

"How would we carry friend Beastboy? I would not allow him to be alone with the 'hunters'." Starfire said.

"Raven, could you carry him with your energy shield?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded. They walked through the dark desert wondering who the hunters were. They stopped at dawn.  
_

Beastboy's P.O.V.-

"Wha?" I said holding my head. We were in the middle of a sand dune.

'How did we get here? The last thing I remember was flying.' I thought. 'The hunters! We need to get away! I can't let them take me again! Who knows how I would get punished for escaping- or who would get me.'

Now that the hunters were here I wasn't sure if Galtry or S.T.A.R. Labs had sent me here. It was all too confusing.

I heard a rustle of clothes. Instinctively, my ears flicked backwards.

"I warned you." Raven said.

"What happened?" I asked. All I remember was flying and then, nothing.

"You fell asleep."

"Guess I was a little excited I could fly so fast." I laughed.

"Or you were scared." Raven said.

I chuckled nervously.

"Why do the hunters scare you? I understand Galtry and even S.T.A.R. Labs. But what about the hunters? Did they do something to you?" Raven asked.

I cringed inwardly. "It's nothing. I was just wondering who sent them." I half-lied. I really was wondering who sent them. But I was afraid of them. They were evil. Sometimes I thought they were worse than Galtry and S.T.A.R. Labs. But I could NOT let anyone know what they did- and probably still do.

Raven seemed to believe my answer and left to go wake up the others. I stood up and went to Cyborg.

"Dude! Time to wake up!" I said loudly.

"Wha? Hey man I was tryin' to sleep!" Cyborg said, standing up.

"If I wake up before you, then you ARE sleepy!" I smiled.

Raven, Starfire, and Robin came to us.

"How much further do we have until we get out of the desert?" Robin asked.

"Depending on if I'm a dragon or not. Let's say I'm a dragon. Then it would be about two hours." I answered.

"And if you are not the 'dragon'?" Starfire asked.

"About two days." I said. I heard a faint noise. My ears swiveled behind me. I turned and saw a cloud of dust.

"Okay- with this motivation- it will probably be an hour. Let's go!" I said morphing into a dragon.

Third Person P.O.V.-

The Titans looked unsure. Beastboy gestured to my back. They climbed on swiftly. Beastboy pushed off and catapulted into the sky. His wings pulsed faster and faster.

About forty-five minutes later they reached a large town. Beastboy landed. As soon as everyone was off his back he changed back into his humanoid form.

"We need to get a boat. Follow me." Beastboy said. He walked down the streets, ignoring the looks he got. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin shared a look then followed.

Beastboy looked around. "Let's see. Here we go! Geld te verander."

"Translation?" Cyborg asked.

"It's a money changing stall." Beastboy answered. "Anyone got any money?"

"Have! It's anyone HAVE any money!" Raven corrected.

Robin leaned into his belt and pulled out a hundred dollars. He handed it to Beastboy, whose eyes widened. He took it quickly.

"Hallo? Ons moet ons geldeenheid te verander! (Hello? We need to change our currency!)" Beastboy said knocking on the closed door.

The door opened and a wrinkled bald man appeared. He looked at Beastboy with an enraged face. "Ons moenie toelaat dat groen-vel mense hier! (We do not allow green-skinned people here!)" The man bellowed.

Beastboy looked hurt for a moment before he turned and walked away from the vendor.

"What is it BB?" Cyborg asked catching up to Beastboy.

"They just don't like unique people- happens all the time." Beastboy waved it off and smiled.

Cyborg put his robotic hand on Beastboy's shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean. Don't let it bother ya."

Beastboy suddenly stopped and knocked on the door, "Hallo? Ons moet ons geldeenheid te verander! (Hello? We need to change our currency!)"

A young woman opened the door. She had smooth black hair and blue eyes. She looked at Beastboy and smiled, "Ja? Wat munt het jy? (Yes? What currency do you have?)"

Beastboy smiled back, "American. Ons wil om dit te verander in wat jy gebruik hier. (American. We want to change it to whatever you use here please.)"

"Ok." The girl said in an accent.

"You speak English?" Cyborg asked.

"Comes in handy." The girl said pulling out and opening up two black boxes. She held out her hand. Beastboy placed the one hundred dollar bill on her hand. She placed it in one of the boxes before closing it.

She handed them the money. They left the stall and Beastboy lead them to the docks. He walked up to a man with a brown beard and blue eyes. The man was currently turned away from them speaking to a blond man.

"Hallo, we moeten ertoe aan sprong stad vindt u ons? (Hello, we need to get to Jump City will you take us?)" Beastboy asked.

"Heb je geld? (Do you have money?)" The man asked.

Beastboy held out the money.

"We zijn post naar San Francisco in vijf minuten. Als u wilt kunt u komen. Het duurt al uw geld, maar wij geven u ook voedsel. (We were heading to San Francisco in five minutes. You can come if you want. It will take all of your money, but we will also give you food.)" The man smiled.

Beastboy handed him the money, "Bedankt. (Thank you.)"

The man took the money and Beastboy climbed up the gangplank. The Titans looked at each other and followed him.

"How did you know what language to speak?" Raven asked.

"I heard what he was talking with the other man." Beastboy answered.

"What language was it?" Starfire asked.

"Dutch." Beastboy responded.

"Where are they taking us?" Robin asked.

"San Fransico. They are leaving in about five minutes." Beastboy smiled with his work. He smelled something familiar and froze.

"No!" He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Change of plans. It's the hunters." Beastboy said smelling the air.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

Beastboy nodded and changed into a dragon. He took up nearly half the boat. The Titans clambered up his tail. He felt a hand on his tail seconds before he jumped into the air. He ignored the screams of terror and headed to the West Coast.  
_

It had taken nearly two days to reach Jump City. (Beastboy had almost lost consciousness once, but other than that everything went smoothly.)

They immediately went into the kitchen to eat. Cyborg was too tired to cook anything so they had left overs. They sat at the table and chewed, glad to eat something and be back home.

*THUNK*

The Titans turned to Beastboy. His head was planted in his tofu.

"I never thought he would have been too tired to eat!" Cyborg laughed.

"Should we wake him up?" Starfire asked.

"Nah. He flew us all the way here; guess I'll just carry him to his room." Cyborg said picking up Beastboy.

The white tofu fell from the slumbering changeling's face. Cyborg sighed then carried him out the door.

"Ugh. My appetite is ruined!" Raven pushed her plate away and melted through the floor.

Cyborg walked into the room and sat down beside his plate. "His room looks like a radio-active dump!"

Starfire looked confused. "How is a radio active? The radios I have seen simply play music."

"Radio-active is like a chemical." Robin explained.

They finished eating and went to their rooms to sleep.

**/I'm not exactly sure how this chapter turned out... I tried to do better with the characters this time. Tell me what you think please. And for those who reviewed, THANK YOU! I can't tell you how AWESOME it is to see the reviews and comments!/**


	14. Chapter 14

**/I am sooo happy right now! I have over forty reviews! Thanks for everyone that has reviewed! Here is my thank you chapter!/**

A scream and gunshots filled the Titans' Tower. The Titans rushed to Beastboy's room. They opened the door to see his room in shreds. His bunk bed and dresser were broken and claw marks and bullet holes were etched on the wall. The window was shattered. In the middle of the room was a note and Beastboy's communicator.

"What happened to friend Beastboy?" Starfire said.

Raven walked to the note and picked it up. On it was five words in black ink: He's not worth your time.

"We need to find him." Robin commanded. "Starfire and Raven you look from the sky. Cyborg check the surveillance cameras. I'll research on Beastboy's past. Titans Go!"

Raven and Starfire flew out the window while Cyborg left the room. Robin went over to Beastboy's bunk bed and looked underneath it. It was dark so he pulled out his flashlight. He moved some beams from the bed away and went underneath it. He was surprised to say the least. Under his bed was clean (minus the debris and bits of wood from his broken bunk). A small, black box with a silver lock was pushed all the way against the wall. Robin pulled it out and examined it. The box was heavy-probably one that was fire proof. He turned it around. It looked like an ordinary box. He put it by the door and continued searching the room.

-With Cyborg-

Cyborg went immediately to check the cameras. He wound it to ten minutes ago. Beastboy was asleep on the bottom bunk where he had left him. A man wearing all black went to the window and punched it open. Beastboy shot up like a rocket. His eyes were wide with fear. He turned and saw the man.

"Don't touch me!" Beastboy growled.

The man laughed and went threw the glass followed by ten others. They looked around the room and the first one to enter pulled out a knife and threw it. The camera fizzed.

"That is bad." Cyborg said and went to the large computer beside him. He typed in the date of the newspaper that had mysteriously appeared. He went to the USA all you need to know link. He quickly found the article. It was almost exactly the same- with one difference. There was a picture of Beastboy. Beastboy looked incredibly malnourished and had large cuts. One of his eyes was covered with a black bruise and both of his ears dropped. His clothes were ripped and torn. Cyborg looked closer. Around Beastboy's neck was a collar.

He exited out of the window and went back to google. He typed 'Galtry' but received no results, not even a record of his birth. He turned off the computer and went to go help Robin.

Robin was in Beastboy's room looking through the closet.

"Found anythin' yet?" Cyborg asked.

"I found one thing. It was under his bed." Robin answered.

"You are _so_ brave!" Cyborg laughed.

"It was clean under there."

"Then why is the rest of his room such a mess?"

"I'm not sure." Robin said returning to searching the closet.

Cyborg went over to the box that was beside the door. "What's this?"

Robin looked to see what Cyborg was gesturing to. "That's what I found."

Cyborg picked it up and went to unlocking it. It opened with a 'click'. Inside were two books. He picked up the first book and opened it. On the page was a blond boy surrounded by a man with blond hair and a woman with black hair. They looked happy. Beside them was a man with gray hair and a lab coat who was grimacing.

"Robin, come here." Cyborg said.

Robin came and looked at the picture. "That must have been what he looked like before he was bitten by the monkey. Who's that man?" He pointed to the man that was grimacing.

"It doesn't say. I'll go look him up." Cyborg took the picture out of the book and walked out of the room.

Robin closed the book and put it aside. The other book was brown and worn. He opened it to the first page.

'Maybe third time's the charm. My last two families either abandoned me or died. Hopefully, nothing will happen to this family. I've learned a bit from the others around me. I have to be weary of Robin though- if he finds out about my past- I won't get the chance to redeem myself.'

'_A journal. He thinks I would put him in jail. I guess I did threaten to do that to him once…_' Robin thought.

His communicator beeped bringing him out of his thoughts. He opened it and saw Raven.

"I found something. I'm sending you my coordinates."

-With Beastboy-

"Who are you? You're not my uncle or S.T.A.R. Labs. Tell me who you are!" Beastboy threatened.

"You mean you don't remember me?" A man with gray hair asked.

"No! You should be dead!" Beastboy's eyes widened.

"No. I'm alive all right. My plan didn't work when your parents had you fly away, touching really."

"Plan?" Beastboy whispered, sinking onto the floor of his cage.

"Oh yes," the man laughed. "Consider this plan B." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. "Your friends don't care about you the least bit you know. They aren't searching for you at all."

"They are!" Beastboy yelled.

"Look for yourself." A screen lit up and showed his friends eating breakfast.

"He's finally getting what's comin' to him." Cyborg said.

"I can't believe he thought he could start over." Robin agreed.

The screen grew black.

"No." Beastboy whimpered.

"Oh, yes. Time for bed, Garfield." The man walked out of the room and green gases came through the air vents.

Beastboy resisted for a few minutes, but in the end the gases worked and he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**/Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. The computer's mouse acts funny every now and then. Thanks for being the only one to review the last chapter lunar-silver. Sorry this chapter's short. Like I said, the mouse acts funny, so I couldn't write very much./**

-With the Titans (minus Beastboy)-

Okay, what did you find?" Robin asked Raven.

"They went over the water. So they must be on a boat." Raven answered.

They were at the docks. It was 5:31 in the morning. Forty-five minutes since Beastboy was kidnapped.

"Cyborg, go ask the manager of the docks for the surveillance footage. Starfire and Raven, see if you can find the boat." Robin commanded.

The Titans nodded and went. Robon immediately left to ask some of the workers around the dock.

-With Raven and Starfire-

It had taken an hour, but Beastboy's mind waves had led them to what appeared, a small fishing boat.

"We found him; I'm sending you the coordinates." Raven said into her communicator before closing it.

"I hope friend Beastboy is of the okay." Starfire said.

"He's still alive at least." Raven knew it wasn't the best answer, but it was all she could give.

Soon, the T-ship was there. It lurked under the boat.

Raven's communicator fizzed to life. Robin appeared on the screen. "How many people are on board?"

"I can't tell. There are too many." Raven answered.

"Guess we're goin' have to roll with it." Cyborg said.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

Starfire flew to the ship and shot her green starbolts. "No one shall harm my friend!"

Raven flew to the ship. She fought her way through the crowd of people. Cyborg and Robin jumped onto the boat and began to fight. Cyborg cleared waves of people while dodging the bullets. Robin went with Raven into the lower hallways of the boat.

"You find Beastboy. I'll find whoever sent us into this mess!" Robin said going into a different hallway.

Raven nodded and continued following Beastboy's mind waves. She slammed open a door and looked inside. This is where is mind waves led to. There wasn't much in the room, just a cage and a tv.

'He has to be here!' Raven thought.

"Beastboy?!" Raven called out.

The tv crackled to life. A man with gray hair appeared. He wore a gray shirt and black pants. His smile was filled with evil and hate.

"You mean Garfield?" The man asked.

"What did you do to him?!" Raven demanded.

"Not me; you," the man laughed.

"Where is he?"

"With me of course! You didn't think it would be this easy did you?" The camera swiveled to show a black bag inside a cage.

"Why would you do this to him?"

The camera swiveled back to the man. "He brought this upon himself. He is a monster! A scourge to the world. You read what he did. He survived the first time and there will be no second."

"You've been trying to get Beastboy to think he's alone haven't you!"

"Aren't you smart. Tata." The man pressed something that was off screen. The screen turned black and started counting down.

"10"

Raven pulled out her communicator.

"9"

"Get out of here!" She yelled.

"8"

"We cannot leave friend Beastboy!" Starfire said.

"7"

"The boat's rigged!" Raven said.

"6"

"Meet back at the 'T' tower!" Robin commanded.

"5"

Raven nodded and teleported to the top of the boat. She gathered everyone in her magic and teleported them to the tower.

"Great. Our only clue exploded!" Cyborg complained.

"I saw where they are. Let's go!" Raven said, enveloping them in her magic.


	16. Chapter 16

**/Well... This is the last chapter... I'm not sure how well it ended (This is my first time finishing a story...) Here ya go... Also, if you have any ideas for another story let me know!/**

The next thing they knew was the swaying motion of a boat. Raven's hand shot up and four people floated near the Titans. They wore black masks and clothes.

Raven moved her hand again and they went over the edge of the boat into the water.

"Last time we were almost overrun by them. We need to be stealthier this time. Raven and Cyborg go find Beastboy." Robin commanded.

They nodded. Cyborg followed Raven into the boat. Cyborg noted that Raven never had to back track. She stopped outside of a door.

"Beastboy and another person is in there. I'll get Beastboy and you get the other person." Raven whispered.

Cyborg nodded and quietly opened the door a crack. Beastboy was in a cage, looking rather depressed. His ears were lowered and his face downcast. He saw Beastboy's nose and ears twitch. A small smile formed and his ears raised. This went unnoticed by the other person. Cyborg instantly recognized the man.

"I'm helping you. They were going to throw you in jail." The man said.

Beastboy laughed and smiled widely. The man looked confused. The door opened the rest of the way and Cyborg and Raven walked in. The man turned and frowned. He pulled out a remote and Beastboy's eyes widened for a moment. Raven guessed what the man was about to do and enveloped the remote with magic. It crumpled in the man's hand. He reached to his side, but Cyborg aimed his cannon at the man.

"You thought I'd just let you mess with my best friend?!" Cyborg said.

"Honestly, out of all the people we've fought, you are among the stupidest." Raven added.

"Dudes! You came to-to save me!" Beastboy said enthusiastically.

"Of course we came to save you." Cyborg laughed and went over to Beastboy.

He quickly picked the lock. Beastboy crawled out and stood up. He gritted his teeth and walked over to the man and growled deeply. "You killed my parents. You experimented on me. You threatened my friends. You treated me like an animal. You deserve worse than jail. I could kill you right. Now."

Raven and Cyborg stared at Beastboy in shock.

Beastboy took a shaky breath and continued, "But I am NOT an animal, I am a HUMAN!" He paused and whispered quietly, "A very good friend helped me realize that."

He looked at the man. "You are the animal- not me."

The man's face twisted in anger, "How dare you! You are a monster unworthy of anyone's time!"

"You want to see a monster? I can't show you that- but I can get pretty close!" Raven yelled.

She was about to lunge towards him when Beastboy stopped her. "Don't stoop down to their level."

Raven froze and watched Beastboy walk out of the room.

"Beastboy- he's pretty strong- mentally at least." Cyborg muttered.

Raven turned back to the man. "If you don't come willing I WILL send you to another dimension!"

The man nodded feebly.

-A Week Later-

"Beastboy you know I'm always there for you." Raven said going into Beastboy's cluttered room. The damage had been repaired.

Beastboy looked up from where he had been looking at something.

"Yeah. I know Rae…ven. Thanks."

"What are you looking at?" Raven said walking over to Beastboy.

"Just some pictures."

Raven looked at the book. It was open to a page with three smiling pictures. She knew one of them.

"Why didn't you rip him out of the picture?" Raven asked pointing at the man.

"He didn't realize it but he did help me get something."

"What's that?"

"A family."


End file.
